


Come with Me (and You'll See)

by Nekokratik



Series: (Even in This Life) I will Find You [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Nami is a strong independent woman, Nami is a tough girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekokratik/pseuds/Nekokratik
Summary: 'Why isn't anything open at this hour?' Nami thought as she started running. Before she realized it, she was cornered in an alleyway with a wire fence behind her and a group of thugs in front of her.
Series: (Even in This Life) I will Find You [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608052
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	Come with Me (and You'll See)

"Ah, finally finished," Nami sighed as she stood at the university entrance. She had just come out of an exam and it was already late into the night. 

She was making her way towards the subway station when she noticed footsteps behind her. She kept walking, thinking they were coincidentally going to the same direction, but after a couple of turns, she realized she was being followed. 

' _Why isn't anything open at this hour?_ ' Nami thought as she started running. Before she realized it, she was cornered in an alleyway with a wire fence behind her and a group of thugs in front of her. 

Before they could come closer, a black ball of fur landed between them barking and growling viciously. 

"Huh? What's this? I didn't know rats could get so big," one of the men laughed as he picked up the small dog by the scruff. He kept laughing as the small dog kept struggling but yelped when it managed to bite him. "You little shit." 

Just as he threw the small thing towards the dumpsters, there was a yell from the other side of the wire fence. 

"Luffy!" 

Nami and the thugs watched as a man ran towards them from the other side of the fence. And light as a feather, he jumped, climbed, and vaulted over the fence, landing right in between Nami and the thugs. 

"Hey, you all right?" Zoro asked as he glared at the group in front of him. There was a small bark from the dark which made Zoro scowl at the thugs in front of him. "You better hope he doesn't have a scratch on him." 

The men yelled and lunged towards Zoro. 

Zoro dodged and fought them off with ease while Nami had found a pipe and fought those who decided she was an easy target. Not too long after, they were the only ones standing. 

"Not bad," Zoro smirked at her. 

"I'm not some damsel in distress," Nami glared at him. "But thanks for the help anyways." 

There was a small yip from the dark which made Zoro panic and start pushing some dumpsters aside. 

"Shit, please be ok, please be ok," Zoro murmured until he finally dug out a black ball of fur. He brushed off some dirt and tried to see if there were any injuries. 

Luffy wagged his tail happily and barked in response which made Zoro sigh in relief. 

"Didn't think someone like you would have such a cute pet," Nami grinned. 

"Shut up, it's none of your business," Zoro growled. Luffy wriggled out of his hold and landed on the floor. He scurried towards Nami and started running in a circle around her with happy yips. 

"Wh-what, hey! Control your dog!" Nami yelled. 

"Luffy, stop that," Zoro tried catching him, but Luffy just dodged his hands. He finally came to a standstill behind Nami's legs and barked twice. Zoro glared at him and Luffy glared back to his best abilities. 

"Fine," Zoro huffed and stood up straight. "Hey, you have anywhere to stay tonight?" 

"Of course, I do. I just have to catch the train and-" 

"The last train was half an hour ago," Zoro said. Nami scrambled to get her phone out to check the time and slumped when she realized he was right. "Well, we only live a block away from here, you can stay the night." 

Nami glared at him suspiciously but startled when Luffy barked happily behind her. Luffy tried pushing her, but with his small body, she didn't budge. 

"If you try anything suspicious," Nami threatened with the pipe she was still holding. 

"Yeah, yeah," Zoro grumbled as he turned around and started making his way back. "Luffy, we are going!" 

Luffy yipped as he ran towards the green haired man but stopped when he realized Nami hadn’t moved. He barked twice and rounded back to tug at Nami's jeans. 

"All right, all right," Nami sighed and carefully made her way forward, trying not to step on the small dog. Luffy ran ahead when he realized Nami would follow them. Now, he just had to catch up with Zoro who had gone the opposite way and steer them in the right direction.

* * *

Once they finally made it back to the house, Nami was surprised by the looks of it. Not only was the house big, it also looked well kept. 

"So, who else lives here?" Nami asked as she took off her shoes at the entrance. She laughed as the small dog also wiped his paws before running inside the house. 

"No one," Zoro said nonchalantly. 

"Wh-what? You live here by yourself?" Nami asked. ' _He must be one of those rich ones! Lucky!_ ' She thought to herself as she tried to hold back a big smile. "Hey, do you mind if I use your washroom?" 

"The washroom is the door on the left down the hall," Zoro replied as he headed towards the kitchen. 

Nami made her way to the washroom slowly, taking the chance to appraise everything her eyes landed on. The house was big for one person and one tiny dog, but she noticed that there wasn’t anything valuable on the first floor, let alone any decorations. The living room was spacious, but aside from a sofa, a wall mounted television and an internet box, there was nothing she could steal. She huffed and went into the washroom, maybe there would be an ornament or something, but even the washroom was basic. No hanging painting, not even a soap dish, just a simple plastic soap dispenser. 

When she joined them in the kitchen with a frown, she could see Zoro smirking at her. He didn't say anything, but merely placed a plate of fried rice in front of her and sat beside her at the counter with his own plate. They ate in silence with only the sounds of Luffy gorging on his food in the background. 

"So, you recently moved here?" Nami asked after contemplating how to break the silence. 

"What gave you that idea?" Zoro asked. 

"Nothing, the house just looks empty," Nami gestured to the space around her. 

"What, didn't find anything to steal?" Zoro smirked when Nami just glared at him. "I'm merely a tenant here and I've only been here for about a week now." 

Nami didn't have anything to say to that so she kept eating in silence. ' _Even so, to be able to afford this rent…_ ' 

"And no, I normally wouldn't be able to afford the rent for this kind of place, I'm just a freelance guitarist," Zoro said startling Nami. "I'm only renting a room that luckily comes with amenities that I would have to share with the other tenants, but I'm the only one here right now." 

"And? Why are you telling me this?" Nami asked as she set her dish and cutleries aside. 

"The rent is cheap with utilities included and the location is convenient," Zoro continued. Nami looked at him with apprehension. "The only condition for all that, is that we have to take care of Luffy." 

"Well, aren't you lucky then," Nami scoffed dismissively. "I'm sure the landlord must be swimming in applications then." 

"No, he didn't place any advertisements or signs," Zoro said as he picked up their plates and put them in the sink. He leaned back against the counter as he crossed his arms. "He is not looking for tenants nor does he choose the them, but he does have a final say." 

"That's ridiculous. Then how did you managed to get a place like this then?" Nami looked at him dubiously. Zoro pointedly looked at the black ball of fur eating besides the table. "You are kidding." Nami gaped. "So, what, the dog chooses? And you are telling me all this because he took a liking to me?" 

"You can do whatever you want with that, but if you do accept it just give him a call," Zoro said as placed a business card on the counter. "I'm done for the night, you can take the couch if you want." 

Nami glared at his back as he left the kitchen and startled when there was a bark at her feet. She picked Luffy up and placed him on her lap. She petted him absentmindedly as she examined the business card. 

' _Shanks? Might as well give it a try, nothing can be worse than my current landlord._ '


End file.
